


Side pieces

by skinsuit



Series: Elias can get it. [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Cis Elias Bouchard, Elias droppin those dread truths, Elias is a bastard, Elias's other lovers, F/M, He calls it a quim, Loud Sex, Mood Whiplash, Multi, Oral Sex, Season 2, Season 3, Sugar daddy Arrangment (melina), Vaginal Sex, Yes right after THAT PERFORMANCE REVIEW, my least popular fic, season three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Elias goes and gets his dick wet with his side pieces.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s), Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas (implied)
Series: Elias can get it. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Side pieces

June 21st 2017.

Melina Orissini lays on the bed in the mid-range hotel where she’s meeting him. She’s dressed in lacy pink lingerie that’s barely there a see-through bra, lace thong, garter belt and hose. She’s posing and posting pre-session pictures on her Instagram: ‘look what ❤️ Daddy’s ❤️getting!’

She’s 5’1, twenty three, undisclosed weight, dyed blonde hair , tanned and her curves spill from her underwear in an obscene way. She has no idea he’s been standing outside the door for at least two minutes, just watching and waiting. She will get annoyed and text him and he’ll take at least 30 more seconds to answer. Why? Because he can and if he pays to a keep her, he will do as he pleases. He is Elias Bouchard and this chit is the latest in a long line of side pieces. 

She’s getting irritated itching her thighs and fiddling with her hair. He smiles to himself and looks over at the housekeeper and her cart staring back at him bewildered, he looks away chuckles. Then he sends the final text and slips the card in the card reader and enters the room. 

She quickly rearranges herself to look relaxed and puts away her phone. He grins wider, honestly this as almost as good the the sex. 

“Darling!” She coos in an accent that is equal parts put on and posh. “I didn’t expect you so soon…”

“Of course you didn’t,” He says smoothly. “I was kept at the office for performance reviews and had to take care of some unfortunate business with one of my more incorrigible …. employees.”

He sits down on the bed and rolls his neck, shrugs his shoulders and pulls off his blazer.

She nodded along, she’d been only half listening to what he said as always. “How dreadful, would you like me to help you forget about awful work?”

She puts her hands on his shoulders and begins to rub, she’s good at this and he is quite tense. It feels pretty good. 

She never listens to anything he ever says about his job, if she did she would have been a lot more cautious when handling him. However she doesn’t even KNOW what institute he’s head of let alone what they do. He makes sure of that being vague and mentioning budgeting, meetings and spreadsheets, he even called the incident with the worms a ‘bug problem’. She was more worried it was bed bugs and spent a good while checking herself after that ‘session’.

Silly little chit. Her hands are warm, she smells of that good perfume he bought her, and her skin is soft. He has a diamond necklace in his left trouser pocket, she’s always had a magpie’s love of the shiny things. If everything goes well today then… He knows she's considering a risky gambit and really does hope she’s not greedy enough to pursue it, and she’ll get her shiny thing. Her hands are moving over him and he’s letting them explore. She’s looking for presents but taking inventory of his flesh. 

“A bit eager aren’t we?” He purrs. 

“A bit darling, I’m practically dripping…” She huffs.

She’s slipped one of those warm hands into his waistband and down. He’s been hard since the performance review, he can’t help it his body reacts to certain stimulus and it felt so good putting them in their place. Melina’s hands are soft, warm and she makes such a happy noise touching his cock. He lets out a soft moan. 

“Now shall we?” He says as he lays back leaning into her breasts he can hear her heart racing. He doesn’t need any powers to know she wants him. He can feel it, he can smell it, and almost taste it. They kiss for a little bit he moves down her neck to her collar bone. 

“How do you want me Daddy?” She asks coyly, her accent is slipping. 

"Mmmm…. take off your thong and sit on my face,” He says this is not a request but an order.

She smiles wickedly and bounces up to comply to what he wants he cranes his neck…. drinks her in.

She’s over him and she shaved it... he’d prefer it if she didn’t, it's a bit old fashioned but he likes a good full bush. However he’s never told her and she thinks having hair down there is ‘dirty’. He kisses and nibbles at her inner thighs, then begins to lick at her clitoris before sucking down at it hard…. He draws it out long, slow wide strokes, listening to the moans, whimpers and her increasingly heavy breathing. She tastes clean, and smells clean. He laps and sucks at her, he’s got her…. All of her on the tip of his tongue. He knows what she likes and has two hundred years of skill and knowledge and others to help. Soon she’s a wreck grinding into his mouth, hooting and calling his name. She’s come and come undone shuddering and screaming. She collapses on falling backwards on the pillows.

She wants to reciprocate but honestly her skills in that area aren’t as good as Peter’s and he’d rather have her quim.

He gets up, stretches again working out the kinks in his neck, he licks his lips. His cock is aching and so hard right now. She is on him unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping, he lets her. She grins up at him and he grabs her shoulder and pushes her back onto the bed. She’s laying there legs spread and grinning, her legs are still in stockings, her quim open and waiting for him. He looks at her and sees everything. She’s one of the few that doesn't mind that he never closes his eyes while he fucks them even Peter occasionally has him face the wall. But Melina, ever the narcissist loves the attention. He puts on the condom (the days of siring bastards are long gone) and mounts her. She’s tight, warm and silken. She grinds and rocks in response to his movements. Right now the sensations of pleasure, the feel of the woman underneath him and her dumb look of pleasure, half biting her lips, eyes closed is what he relishes in owning a body. 

“Ohh,” It escapes him. “Yess….yesss….just like that… keep it there…” His voice his steady as he goes longer and deeper into her, and watches her touch her nipples twisting them and pinching them. She wraps her legs around him, she’s hotter, tighter and so utterly sodden. “Yess….ohhh …yess ohh… just like that… just like…. that… “ 

He speeds up grunting with the effort, keeping up the pace until she’s grinding into him and shrieking, then he slows down again he need to hold off, he needs to feel this now, feel the pleasure at his core radiating through him with every stroke and every thrust. He attacks her neck to muffle his own noises. Her skin is soft and she can wear turtlenecks or scarves. He’s gonna make her earn this necklace. Her legs are wrapped around his back and it’s almost too much but she’s shuddering and quivering under and around him.

“YES! YES! JUST LIKE THAT GIVE ME THAT …fuck…” He curses… . “Oh… yesss….”

She is so tight and hot and the sensations are almost overwhelming he can feel them in every bit waves and unrelenting and powerful. He slows down as her legs drop, he takes it slow for a moment. He needs more to tip him over the edge. So he plunges in as fast and hard as he can until he can feel the aging frame he’s in begin to tremble and… 

“YESSS!” Deep and throaty he punches at the air… He can feel the warm shooting sensation as his orgasm overwhelms him totally and for once he must close his eyes and let the waves surge and crash over and through him. His hips spasm and shudder.

He collapses onto Melina’s chest punching the bed until it’s over. Her heartbeat is racing and so is his. He lets her hold him as his brain resets and he comes back to himself panting and spent.

“Oh Elias that was….” She begins.

“…quite…” He says.

They cuddle for bit. He half listens to her, she’s babbling about some squabble with her flatmate. He looks into her... and sees the truth. The roommate is blameless, Melina of course does not want a flatmate and has made the poor woman’s life a misery and has hurt her cat. Elias frowns at this. He’s waiting for it….

“Darling I need my own place, there is a place in Chelsea I think…” She began.

He knows this place and knows that Peter will not be willing to part with THAT much, and neither would he. 

He rolls his eyes. “No.”

“What?”

“No. The rent is far too much Melina.”

“But Darling….” She starts.

“I had a gift for you, but with that attitude, no.” He says.

He tries to get up. She’s got her hands on his arm her nails digging into his skin.

“You can’t do this to me!” She hisses. “Elias I need this!”

She’s trying the gambit, silly bitch, stupid chit. He pries himself out of her grip and begins to dress. 

“You don’t and you are not grateful about about what I’ve given you already,” He said. 

“I’ll…. I’ll tell your husband, Peter Lukas right?” She sneers. “What would he do if he knew you had a girl on the side?”

He chuckles. “He is aware that I keep lovers on the side and as for what he’d do…well you would be in more danger than I would.”

He showed her exactly what Peter would do, where she’d go and watched as the color drained from her face and her eyes widened.

“What…how…?” She began.

“Mmmm you really should do better intel on your lovers, Melina,” Elias said as he dressed.

“What are you?” The dawning horror in her expression was as good as the orgasm he’d just had.

“I am the head of the Magnus Institute…” He put the knowledge of what that meant in her head.

“Oh fuck…” She swore. “I let you …touch me…… “

He faux posh accent was gone, this was the real Melina.

“Yes you did…” He smiled.

Then her eyes went steely and she smiled. Oh, she was going to TRY something delightful!

“If I went to the press about what sort of freak you are and what kind of thing your institute does…”

“You won’t though…Melina Orissini … because I will go to the police with a tip that I have reason to suspect your great-grandmother did not die from a fall down the stairs…” He said.

She went the color of milk. “You… “

He dropped the scene in her head. “She really loved you Melina, you knew that and they trusted you to care for her. But when she found you going through her jewelry box…well…”

“Oh god, Oh god…” She breathed and she was crying, bless, her mascara making tracks down her cheeks.

“Such a shame that it turned out you killed her over costume jewelry but you were what? Seventeen and poor you didn’t know any better,” He said almost paternally.

He looked at her sobbing, terrified and he almost, almost could go for round two. But no he wasn’t THAT sort of monster.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone Elias. Please, just …don’t go to the police,” She sobbed.

“Well I am sorry our arrangement had to end so badly, “ He mused. “However it is your fault…Melina.” 

He has dressed and left the room chuckling to himself. Well, now, he has to return the necklace.


End file.
